jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Alarm system
The alarm system is an alarm that goes off in the city if someone assaults a Krimzon Guard, a Krimzon Guard vehicle, or a civilian. It is also triggered if Jak hijacks a KG vehicle. The alarm alerts all the Krimzon Guards in the area and will let you know that there is trouble. Every once in a while in Jak II if a woman is in distress, she will usually say "Sound the Alarm". It is not used in Jak 3 for some reason but it was most likely shut down during the war as it would be pointless in the circumstances and that the effects were lethal. Effects If the alarm is sounded off, all communication devices between Jak and the Underground become unusable and any Krimzon Guard in the area begin attacking. Once the alarm has begun, Jak can not steal any Krimzon Guard vehicles. When sounded off, the background music of the game changes to a more fast paced and suspenseful song. There are 3 levels of security once the alarm is activated. The 1st level is where there is a minor offense or situation, by attacking a civilian, Taser guards will only appear at this level. The 2nd level is when a guard or vehicle is attacked. All ground units will attack, while vehicles mostly wont. In the 3rd level, rifle guards and vehicles will deal with the situation. Turbo Cannons In addition to the infantry, several motion sensing turbo cannons across the city are activated and when the alarm is set off and will often fire even after the alarm has been disabled. They are used to mainly take out vehicles but can be used to take out personnel as well. It should be noted that beneath these cannons are switches that are linked to the city's Eco Grid, indicating that the cannons draw their power from the grid. These switches were important to Jak's entrance to the palace in Jak II where Vin routed the power from these machines into an unused elevator of the palace's support tower. Marine Defenses Another tool activated once the alarm is sounded is a machine similar to Jak's communicating device that follows and lethally attacks any criminal who attempts to escape through the water. Its use is best exemplified in the mission where Jak retrieves the piece of the Seal of Mar off of Brutter's door in the Water Slums. Any plan to bypass the guards by swimming under them is thwarted by this machine. The machine is used outside the city as well and first warns the victim that they are swimming out of the approved area. This machine is used as a tool in the game to keep the player from swimming beyond the confines of the game. However, this can be destroyed by transforming into Dark Jak and jumping into the water whilst doing a Dark Bomb. This is very useful for the "Get Seal Piece at Water Slums" mission in Jak II. Category:Devices